1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a self-luminescent type device and has wide viewing angles and good contrast. In addition, the organic light emitting device has rapid response time, high luminescence, and a low driving voltage.
Generally, an organic light emitting device includes an anode, and a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode disposed one by one on the anode. In this case, the hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin films formed using organic compounds.